About recoveries
by Mercedes84
Summary: (YY-Y) Shounen Ai - Sequel to 'Losing You' - Yugi is back home, but the other children are still enslaved. What can the friends do to rescue them? - chapter 2 reuploaded -
1. I About recoveries Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm back.  
  
Sorry for the late post but a major writer's block had settled in my head and my muse seemed to be on holidays or something like that.   
  
This story is the sequel to my other story "Losing You", so you should read LY first to comprehend this one ;)  
  
This story is, just like LY, shounen-ai and contains Yami/Yugi pairing.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I won't ever own it.  
  
  
//…..// Yami to Yugi  
  
/.…./ Yugi to Yami  
  
"..…" direct speech  
  
'…..' thoughts  
  
About recoveries …  
  
When Jonathan Smith had told Yugi, Yami and Salomon about the possible side effects the drug had, they didn't expect anything like this. The doctor had shortly called to check on Yugi two days after he had brought Yugi back home in a death-like sleep, he was surprised to hear that Yugi had slept the whole time, only waking up once and than just for a few minutes.   
When John had muttered something about probably giving Yugi an overdose, Yami had been very tempted to blast him into the shadow realm over the phone (even if it was nearly impossible). The only thing that had stopped him was the knowledge that Yugi respected the older man.   
After John had reassured them that the overdose was just slowing Yugi's recovery down and would probably bring some of the nastier side effects with it, but wasn't anything life threatening, he suddenly had to hang up.  
When Yugi had been away, Yami had tried to avoid their shared bedroom. Now that Yugi was back and had stayed the last two days asleep in their bed, Yami had barely left the room and with that Yugi's side. Yami also had caught up some sleep which he didn't get enough during Yugi's absence and was already looking much healthier than before. The day after Yugi had returned their friends had shown up in the evening to see how Yugi was. Both boys had been asleep at that time, each one holding their other half as if they feared to lose each other again. No one had wanted them to wake up, except for maybe Bakura who had returned to his mood to annoy Yami again, but he was stopped by Ryou who had given him his best puppy eye look.  
Even while Yami and Yugi were sleeping, their sub-consciousnesses kept their link wide open, partly to reassure them that the link was working again and partly just enjoying to feel each other again.  
  
~~~  
  
Yami woke up due to feeling strangely sick. He groaned slightly trying to suppress the sudden sickness. A few moments later Yami realized that the nausea wasn't coming from him, but from Yugi. His eyes shot open and he glanced at the empty space beside him where Yugi had slept. He quickly got up when he heard some retching noise coming from the bathroom and when he felt Yugi's discomfort. He entered the room at the same time when Yugi flushed the toilet and sat back against the cool bathtub.   
Yami crouched down beside him in an instant, checking Yugi's temperature while sending soothing thoughts through their link.  
//At least you don't have a fever.//  
/Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better./ Yugi responded weakly and slowly got up. Yami also stood up while Yugi regained some balance. Yugi only took a few steps before his muscles refused to operate any longer and his legs gave out under him. Yami caught him, quickly scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to bed.  
//Aibou, please promise me something.//  
/Huh?/ Yugi forced himself to stay awake to listen.  
//Next time you need anything –and I mean anything- please tell me. I want to help you.//  
/I promise... Yami?/  
//Yes Aibou?//  
/Please just hold me./  
//Of course.// With that Yami slipped beside Yugi into the bed, kissing Yugi's forehead. He stayed awake just in case Yugi might try to get up again on his own.  
Sometime later, when Yugi was sleeping again, Grandpa entered the bedroom. Yami carefully sat up in bed, so that he wouldn't wake Yugi up and leant again the headboard. Grandpa sat down on the bed and gently caressed Yugi's cheek. Yami waited a bit, not wanting to spoil that moment for Grandpa before he spoke up.  
"Yugi had been up earlier, grandfather. Some of the 'nastier side-effects' as the doctor had titled them have obviously taken effect." Salomon looked up at Yami.  
"What happened?"  
"He had been sick and I'm not sure if his muscles had refused to work or if he just had been too exhausted." Grandpa nodded and stroked Yugi's blond bangs out of his face.  
"It will take some time for Yugi to fully recover. And the best thing we can do is help him, but not force our help on him." Yami avoided looking at Grandpa knowing that he was talking about him even though Yami hadn't done anything like that....yet. Salomon knew how overprotective Yami could be and Yugi wouldn't be able to recover if he wasn't allowed to walk around once he was better. Grandpa got up and walked to the door.  
"Please tell me when Yugi wakes up again, he should eat something if he feels well enough." Yami nodded and Grandpa left the room. Yami played with Yugi's hair while watching him sleep. Yugi moved towards Yami without waking up until his head rested in Yami's lap. He sighed contently in his sleep and Yami smiled at the cute sight. He must have watched Yugi for hours when he heard a slight knock on the door.  
"Come in." He looked up and saw Joey poking his head in before he entered, followed by Tea, Tristan and Ryou who dragged Bakura behind.  
"Hey, at least one Sleeping Beauty who decided to wake up." Joey said grinning at Yami who smiled in return.  
"But I see that you currently have no intention to get out of bed." He added looking at Yugi who had moved again and lay curled up in Yami's lap. They silently talked a bit more until yami noticed Bakura's gaze resting on the nightstand where the puzzle was.  
"Don't even think about it Tomb Robber."   
"Nah that would be too easy right now. And besides we still have this truce thing going on which our hikaris forced us to agree to." Bakura said looking slightly disgusted with himself.  
"So that why you were that...uh, civil around each other. What things were included in it?" Tea asked Yami.  
"Mainly for Bakura; not hurting any of our friends or stealing things, and for both of us; not banishing each other into the shadow realm." Bakura just mumbled something about innocent puppy eyes which made Yami and Ryou smile and the others laugh. Yami felt Yugi's conscious stirring in the back of his mind and he tried to sooth Yugi so he wouldn't wake up completely.  
/Yami...?/ The soft voice of his aibou floated through their link.  
//Sshh, sleep on Aibou.// Yami snapped out of the mind talk when Yugi's body started to move. Tired violet eyes looked up at Yami and then at the other people gathered in his room before Yugi tried to sit up and only managed it with Yami's help. Yugi leant heavily against Yami's chest, Yami held him up in return. Once he sat his friends greeted him happily.  
"Good to see you back with us Yug'"  
"Thanks Joey." Yugi said softy and slightly slurred not returning the smile Joey gave him. Yami was immediately concerned.  
//Yugi, you should perhaps sleep a bit more.//  
/Later, ok?/ Yami could clearly feel Yugi's exhaustion but also his desire to be with his friends so he let the subject drop and kept a close eye on Yugi. Remembering what Grandpa had asked him for, he asked Tea if she could go down and tell Salomon that Yugi was awake.  
Yugi let the others do the talking while he listened. Tea came back into the room a few minutes later and joined their light chatting. Everyone avoided speaking about the two weeks he had been in the mines and Yugi was glad for it.  
He didn't want to relive it right now and just wanted to enjoy some time with his friends. It felt good to be with them again and he watched as Joey and Tristan were having one of their usual arguments. Even so he felt secure and warm in his Yami's arms and around his friends; he just couldn't enjoy it like he normally would. He would once he was up again tell Yami about everything that had happened, knowing that he couldn't keep something like this from his other half and he also didn't want to bottle it up. He was feeling miserable for the other children who still were enslaved. He also felt that it was unfair to be back with his friends and family again while the other kids were somewhere shivering and working until they collapsed and died due to their beatings they got when they did something wrong. He forgot that he and Yami had agreed to keep their mind link open. He was remembered of it when Yami talked to him.  
//Aibou, what's the matter? Why the misery?//  
/Nothing...it's... no it's something. I just thought about the children in the mines./ Yugi felt a pang of guilt which came from Yami.  
/And why are you feeling guilty?/  
//I promised someone to get his sister back once I find you.//  
"Hey, are you two still there?" Tristan asked while waving a hand in front of their faces. After a mumbled sorry from the two, Joey added:  
"You know, it's freaking when you two space out like that."  
"You'll get used to it pretty fast." Salomon said and entered the room with a tray carrying a bowl of soup in his hands.  
"Grandpa." Yugi tried to get up and out of bed, but Yami didn't release him, knowing that Yugi would immediately collapse. Before Yugi could protest Salomon had put the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. Yami finally released Yugi, who got to his knees and embraced his grandfather who returned the hug. Seconds later Salomon gestured to Yami to get nearer, so he could embrace both boys. It took them an eternity before they let go of each other, but it took Yami only half a second to get Yugi back in his arms, who still wasn't able to hold himself upright.  
/What's wrong with me?/  
//The side effects Yugi. The doctor said that he informed you about this.// Yami tried to force the coldness out of his voice at the thought about Jonathan. If Yugi noticed it, he didn't mention it.  
/Yeah, I remember. That explains a lot, but...I have slept so long. I should be better by now, shouldn't I?/  
"How do you feel, Yugi?"  
"Tired." /Not to mention helpless and like a burden./  
//You are not a burden to anyone, Yugi.//  
/Sorry, you weren't meant to hear that./  
"Are you hungry?" Grandpa asked already reaching for the soup on the tray.  
"Yes, thanks grandpa." Yugi took the bowl in his hands, only to nearly drop it if it hadn't been for Yami who reacted quickly and steadied it in Yugi's hands.  
//You are not a burden. You're currently sick and with that not able o do everything on your own. We want to help you because we are your friends and we love you as a friend and I love you even more than that. So please let us help you and don't fear to ask for help if you need it.//  
/Thanks, Yami. I needed to hear that./  
//Anytime, Aibou. Anytime./ The other had kept talking among themselves, noticing that something important was going on between the two.  
"So want me to spoon-feed you, Aibou?" Yami teased. Yugi just shook his head, took the spoon and started to eat. He only could finish half of the bowl before he got too exhausted.  
/So tired.../ Yugi's mental voice started to slur and he leant heavily against his darker half. Yami took the spoon out of Yugi's slack hand and placed it with the bowl on the tray. Yugi was already sleeping when Yami laid him gently down again. Seeing that Yugi had nodded off everyone left the room so he wouldn't wake up from their talking. Grandpa had to go back into the shop and everyone else also decided to go home.  
Yami touched Yugi's mind with his own, finding that his aibou was deeply asleep and more likely wouldn't wake up so soon. He carefully got out of the bed, placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead and headed towards the game shop to help grandpa out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
Actually a very low beginning for what I have still in store for them.  
Anyway please comment ^___^  
Seren. 


	2. I About recoveries Chapter 2

No big comment at the beginning ^__^  
  
@ metallicbubbles: I hope you like this chapter too. There will be much more fluff in the next chapter ;)  
  
@ Yami-Yugi3: Here you have more.  
  
@ Wolfspeaker1: *blush* Thanks for the compliment ^___^ I hope that this will be interesting; I'm not too sure about what I've written so far on paper but we'll see once I typed it ;)  
  
@ Angels, Demons and, Plushies: I wanted to let the fic start slow. Just wait for what I still have in store for the two *evil grin* in the later chapters. For this chapter: there are more Yami-taking-care-of-Yugi-scenes in it ^___^.  
  
@ The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sama?! O.o I don't think that I deserve such a title. I hope that this story turns out good enough.  
  
@ Awaken Sorrow: Thanks ^__^ I hope that update was soon enough for you.  
  
@ Sophia2: About that saving thing: That'll take some time with my speed of writing. And the story wouldn't be called "About recoveries..." if he wouldn't get better. The only question is 'when' he'll be better ;))  
  
@ Mikomi Rae: I tried my best ;)  
  
@ Bakura-is-MINE-1: I'm glad that you like the pairing in my story. I hope that update was soon enough.  
  
  
//…..// Yami to Yugi  
  
/.…./ Yugi to Yami  
  
"..…" direct speech  
  
'…..' thoughts  
  
  
About recoveries …  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For the next days Yugi was often asleep, but the time spans he slept were getting shorter.  
In these days Yami noticed some differences about Yugi. Yugi was often deep in thought and Yami knew that he had the kids on his mind. Another thing was that Yugi was rarely smiling anymore and Yami hadn't heard Yugi laugh once since he was back.  
He seemed to be subdued around everyone and only smiled sometimes when he was alone with Yami. These smiles never reached Yugi's eyes which held a constant sadness and to get him to smile was also hard work for Yami.  
Yami was really concerned in these days and didn't allow Yugi to leave his bed when he was awake if it wasn't really necessary which meant that Yugi only got to leave the room when he needed the bathroom which was due to his nausea. That happened almost every time he woke up.  
Yugi was once again awake. He sat on Yami's lap leaning against his Dark's chest. He listened to Yami's strong heartbeat, trying desperately to force the nausea down, that threatened to overwhelm him by concentrating on the steady rising and falling off the warm chest underneath his head. Yami was feeling Yugi's sickness too and was gently rubbing his back in hope to make him feel better. Yugi couldn't help but think that the way Yami was taking care for him was really cute, but he couldn't really enjoy the attention he got. He suddenly felt impossibly worth, his breath was getting faster and he grasped at Yami's shirt.  
/Yami, I have to-/  
//I feel it Aibou.// Yami immediately scooped him up and brought him to the bathroom where Yugi vomited in the toilet. Yami was all the time beside him stroking his back while whispering soothing words, trying to make it easier for his hikari. Once he was finished Yugi leant weakly against Yami again. He was shaking badly from exhaustion and Yami brought him back to bed. Yugi didn't want to sleep, but the sickness always left him very tired. His last thought before he fell asleep was that this would happen once more when he woke up again.   
It took two days before Yugi got slightly better. He still felt sick but not sick enough to have the urge to vomit. Another day later Yugi was feeling well enough to try to get out of bed. He knew that Yami wouldn't let him get up on his own so he waited until Yami would leave the room which took very long since he wasn't leaving Yugi's side if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But eventually Yami left the room and Yugi took his chance and slowly got out of bed.  
He swayed on his feet for a second before he slowly walked to the door using the furniture as a support. He stopped in the doorframe, leaning heavily against it, trying to catch his breath. He just decided that getting out of bed wasn't a good idea and turned slowly around to go back, when his vision started to blur. He tried to move on but the room was spinning and the floor was getting nearer.   
/Aaahh, Yami./   
//Aibou?!// He hit the floor hard and pain lashed through his body. In the corner of his eye he saw how blood slowly soaked through his pyjamas and he knew that he just reopened many of the still healing cuts. A moment later he could hear footsteps running up to his room. He could blurrily make out the figures of Yami and Grandpa entering his room. Yami was kneeling beside him in an instant while Grandpa hurried to get the medical kit after seeing the blood on Yugi's arm.  
"Yugi, what happened? What are you doing out of bed?" In response tears welled up in Yugi's eyes making his sight even blurrier and a small sob escaped his lips. Seeing that Yugi was too distraught to give a coherent answer, Yami carefully picked Yugi up and sat him on his lap. Grandpa returned and kneeled beside Yami. He gently took Yugi's injured arm in his hand and whispered soothingly to his grandson. When Grandpa slowly rolled Yugi's wide sleeve up, Yugi sobbed again. Yami started to stroke Yugi's head, while Yugi weakly pressed his face in Yami's neck. Grandpa didn't stop to verbally sooth Yugi while Yami was comforting his aibou through their link.  
When Salomon bandaged Yugi's arm, Yugi was biting his lower lip to stop another sob which escaped nevertheless. Once Grandpa was finished he got up to get new pjs for Yugi. Yami picked Yugi up in his arms and placed him onto the bed. He held Yugi upright while Salomon changed Yugi's pyjamas.   
'I'm such a nuisance to everyone. I can't do anything on my on.' Yami lowered Yugi back to into a laying position.   
//Aibou, what happened? Does it hurt that much?// Yugi gently shook his head and sobbed again.  
/Not physically./ Yugi felt Yami's touch in his mind trying to ease Yugi's pain as well as trying to get to know what it caused.   
//Please tell me Yugi.// Grandpa had meanwhile left the room with the stained pyjamas.   
/It's just that...I depend on you so much...even more than I normally do. I don't like that. I can't even walk more than a few steps on my own without you supporting me./ Yugi emphasized this by letting Yami fell his current turmoil emotions. He could tell that Yami was caught off guard by the intensity of them.  
//Oh, Aibou.// Yami was clearly at a loss at what he could say to make him feel better so he took Yugi in his arms, rocking him slightly until he fell once again asleep.  
  
  
Yami gently placed Yugi back in bed. He just realized how self-centred he had been. He had just been so happy that he had his aibou back that he did everything to protect him (even from hurting himself by moving around the house). He hadn't noticed that Yugi had wanted to do things on his own. He had only made it worse. Yami sighed when he remembered what Grandpa had told him a few days before about giving Yugi the space he needed and the possible consequences.   
He had to restrain himself on not banging his head on the nightstand due to his own stupidity. The bit walking Yugi had done probably caused his healing process to slow down and it was all Yami's fault. He sighed once again, left the room and headed to where Grandpa was since he would surely want to know what exactly happened.   
Yami also needed to talk about Yugi. He didn't know what to do now to make Yugi fell better. He had felt Yugi's emotions about the situation and he felt the need to stop his aibou's misery, but his fear of making it worse with his over protectiveness didn't allow him to think clearly. He entered the shop where Salomon was with a customer. He waited out of sight in the stairway until the customer was gone, before stepping into the shop. Grandpa immediately turned to him. He noticed Yami's facial expression, closed the shop and put the sign for being back soon on. Yami sat down onto the countertop.   
"So what happened with Yugi?"  
"He is...distressed because of the whole situation. He said that he doesn't like to depend on others like he currently does." Grandpa nodded.  
"And how do you feel?"  
"That's not important." Yami answered automatically without thinking about it.  
"Oh, yes it is." Yami sighed.  
"I don't know. I just feel so...so guilty I guess. I should have protected Yugi in the first place. And now I am trying to help him and it just...kind of backfired. I don't know how I can help my aibou. I don't want to hurt him further." Grandpa nodded in understanding.  
"Say, Yami, how would you feel if you were confined to your bed and room for a week? Wouldn't you try to get out once?"   
"I think so...but it's for Yugi's best."  
"I know that and so does Yugi, but he need to get out of his room or even out of the house just for some time. Perhaps we should go together to the park."  
"I don't think that Yugi would enjoy being carried around in the park."  
"No, but there might be something we can do, once he feels well enough."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
I'm leaving it here since I got a cold and I can hardly concentrate on typing (so sorry for any mistakes I made in the last part and for the ones I may have inserted with my editing)  
Serendipity. 


End file.
